


Twisted Realities

by AryllBricen



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryllBricen/pseuds/AryllBricen
Summary: This is a roleplay between me and my awesome friend Skyla_Prime. It is in progress.





	Twisted Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyla_Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Prime/gifts).

Amasys hummed as she worked, looking over the anatomy of yet another Cybertronian she’d come across. This one was called BumbleBee, one of the Autobot mechs that Cylas had ordered parts be taken from. She turned and scowled as none other than Cylas himself entered, hands behind his back.  
“Doctor...how is it coming?”  
“The serum is completed. I’m simply awaiting a new test subject for me to test it on,” she replied, her face expressionless until Cylas smirked, turning on his heel.  
“Actually, we already have one for you, Doctor.”  
Just as he said, two men from MECH strolled in dragging a slab behind them carrying the one and only Optimus Prime, struggling to get free from his bindings with a slightly panicked and fearful look in his optics, but one would only notice if one looked. Luckily, his face guard blocked his expression from all prying eyes. Amasys grinned in excitement, but quickly hid it as Cylas turned back to her with a smirk.  
“My, my, Cylas. Caught yourself a shark in this sea, hm?”  
He scowled.  
“Don’t talk nonsense to me, Doctor,” he growled, knowing all too well the price of her beyond impressive intelligence. Optimus paused enough in his struggled to gaze calmly at Amasys and Cylas with the best of his ability, praying he wouldn’t be in too much pain as he stared at them with narrowed optics. "What do you plan on doing with me, Cylas?" Cylas turned back to him with a smirk.  
“You’ll be the dear Doctor’s new test subject, of course-”  
Amasys cut him off, rushing forward to observe the Prime’s faceplate, with a curious grin.  
“He speaks...just like all the others,” she murmured to herself, but Cylas went to correct her.  
“The one we got that t-cog from didn’t-”  
“Oh, he spoke, Cylas. You simply couldn’t understand him.”  
“And you could?”  
Amasys paused and her eyes shifted for only Optimus to see as she tried to think of a way around the question then her smile faded into a scowl. She perked up as an idea came to her head and her eyes lost their gleam.  
Optimus kept his battle mask on to keep Amasys from touching or seeing his face as he raised a brow at Cylas in a very human expression.  
“I do speak, Cylas...As well as the rest of my kind, as you’ve figured out,” he replied, narrowing his beautiful cyan optics at him. Cylas snarled with a scowl as he jerked his thumb in the Autobot leader’s direction.  
“Can’t you shut him up?”  
Amasys just smiled as Cylas brought a device from his pocket.  
“Well, yes, I could. But what would be the fun in that?” she inquired, snidely earning a growl and roll of Cylas’ eyes as he pushed the button on the device, activating the electro-shock protocol for both Optimus and Amasys who dropped to her knees, her eyes screwed shut as she clenched her jaw to contain her agony. Cylas smirked, allowing it to go on for several minutes before finally switching it off.  
“Ready to cooperate, Doctor?”  
She only giggled, keeping her head lowered and her arms limp.  
“What must be fixed before it can be used?” she inquired.  
“Damn you, Amasys. Don’t screw with me.”  
“What must be fixed before it can be used?” she repeated, cocking her head to the side and he groaned, slamming his palm against his forehead.  
“Your mind perhaps....” he grumbled as he turned and walked out with his soldiers following close behind. As the door slammed, Amasys bit her lip to keep herself relatively quiet as she began to laugh at his answer, realizing how wrong yet right he was.  
“Oh, dear…!” she snorted, closing her eyes as she remained sat down, chuckling.  
“He’s no clue how utterly wrong he is and yet he is so utterly correct!” she burst out, laughing hysterically.

When she was finally finished, Optimus sighed, looking defeated as he laid back.  
“When do we begin?”  
She turned to him, swaying to her feet and stumbling over to the slab before climbing onto it and settling on his chest plate.  
“What must be fixed before it can be used?” she asked again and the Prime thought, his expression seeming shockingly human once again.  
“I do not know the exact objects…”  
She giggled, pressing her finger against his forehelm.  
“The answer is your processor, Silly. For you, if your processor is broken, it must be fixed before it can be used. However, for us, it’s different. Now, I ask you this.”  
She paused, tilting her head with a shit-eating grin.  
“What must be broken before it can be used?”  
Optimus' optics narrowed slightly in confusion at her riddle and tries to think of what would a human need broke in order to be used when it finally clicked and his optics widened in shock.  
"The soul..." he murmured softly in shocked disbelief before gazing at her in a way that showed he was frowning.  
"Why would you break the soul of your own species?"  
She grinned, pleased with his understanding.  
"With a broken soul comes a broken mind and with a broken mind..." she trailed off, getting on her hands and knees and reaching through a crack in his armor towards his spark.  
"...comes true, pure intelligence."  
Optimus jolted in shock, his optics widened as fear coursed through his Energon lines. He tried jostling around to get her hand out, seeming frightened and not wanting her to touch him in there.  
"Don't!" he uttered in pure terror and pleading, his optics wide and his vents quickening. She ignored him, continuing with her strange deranged speech.  
"And with pure intelligence..."  
She grinned at him, her fingers inches away from his spark.  
"Comes curiosity strong enough to kill a whale," she giggled, pressing her palm against the glowing blue spark and throwing her head back as electricity coursed through her. Optimus arched and screamed in both pain and pleasure, the electricity from both his Spark and the Matrix being powerful enough to throw her off of him, leaving him trembling slightly and panting heavily while in a daze. She slammed into the back wall with her muscles seizing as she took several measured breaths before standing.  
“And that is why they said curiosity killed the cat!” she laughed, hysterically, her eyes wide with craze. Optimus shivered slightly in fear at the spazzed excitement in her eyes, already feeling extremely violated since touching the spark was very intimate and sacred to Cybertronians, especially a spark of a Prime that holds the Matrix of Leadership. He tried moving around in an attempt to break his bindings, finding more reason to try and escape. Amasys shook her head to clear it before climbing back on top of him.  
"So...that causes pain and pleasure," she noted, pointing at his spark chamber.  
"When touched."  
She nodded and turned her head.  
"Codex?"  
A male voice answered from the computer.  
"Yes, Dr. Amaia?"  
"Take a note: Subject is Optimus Prime of the Autobot alliance. Note: Spark is essential to sexual relations and mating ceremonies."  
Optimus watched her warily for her next movement, his frame tensed more so than earlier while his servos tightened into fists. He was highly surprised and slightly impressed she managed to gain that conclusion after just seeing his reaction, though he wasn't about to deny or confirm it since he decided it was better if he doesn't talk too much. As if reading his processor, she smirked.  
"I'll make you a deal."  
Optimus frowns underneath his battle mask and narrowed his optics at her.  
"What sort of..deal?" He asks cautiously, distrust and wariness in his tone.  
"You tell me all about your kind, your culture and the Primes and I won't harm you. In addition, I will not share this information with anyone and I won't use it against you or your kind."  
Optimus blinks slightly in surprise at her deal, though he was still wary of her.  
"What will you do with the information, then?" He asks warily, not trusting her words this time and would need some sort of proof that she was telling the truth before he told her that much. She grinned.  
"I just want it simply for the sake of knowledge. I love comprehention more than I value my life."  
Optimus stared at her with slight surprise, thinking carefully on the option.  
"Do I have your word that you will not harm my kind with this knowledge and you will not give this information to anyone else?" He asks cautiously and warily.  
"Yes, you do, my friend~" she purred, her eyes gleaming. Optimus still seemed unsure, not quite sure if she could be trusted after that purr as he remained silent to study her and mull over the pros and cons of telling her everything about his kind. She stared at him, impatiently.  
"I can always rip it from your processor and do what I wish with it. I just don't want to hurt you if I don't have to." Optimus let's out a soft vent before reluctantly snapping back his battle mask, letting his face he seen as he nodded.  
"Very well...I will tell you." He grumbled softly while staring into her eyes, praying inwardly he made the right decision. She grinned and squealed, childishly, hopping up and down while clapping her hands. Then she walked over and unlocked his confinement, tilting her head at him as if daring him to try and escape. Optimus couldn't help but smile a little at her response, slowly sitting up with a soft grunt as his pain jolted through his frame. He was soon sitting cross-legged on the slab and looking down patiently at her with a calm and slightly amused expression.  
"What do you wish to know first?" She grinned at the question.  
"How are you 'born' so to speak?" Optimus tilted his helm in a thoughtful way.  
"Do you mean in a reproductive way or how we came into existence?" He asks curiously, wanting confirmation. She looked ready to spaz out, realizing there was more than one answer and she ripped out a notebook and pencil.  
"Coming into existence then reproductive."  
Optimus had an amused look, looking like he was restraining the urge to chuckle at her response as he hummed with a slight smile. "Very well then." He replied calmly before taking in a deep vent.  
"Millennia ago, the universe was a dark, desolate place...Then Primus, our God of Light and Creation, was formed alongside his twin, Unicron, the God of Chaos and Death. For centuries they fought against each other for control of the universe..Until Primus created the Original Thirteen Primes, the very first of our kind. With the aid of the Primes, Primus defeated Unicron and exiled him into the deep abyss of space, never to be heard or seen from again.." He replied softly with a tone of a storyteller before pausing.  
"After the defeat of Unicron, Primus used his own body to form our planet, Cybertron, with his own Spark as It's core, going into a light slumber...As time went on, our race grew in numbers and evolved in medicine, beliefs, philosophy, and tradition much like humans."  
Amasys grinned, giggling like a child on a sugar high as she wrote down every word and when she was done she thought.  
"Hm...it couldn't have been only Primus and Unicron...could it? The universe is absolutely huge and if Primus was only as big as a planet then...well it's simply not possible that he created the entire universe. There had to be some other power involved."  
"And what about..." she realized she may be rambling and stopped, smiling sheepishly. Optimus hummed softly in thought as well.  
"That is a very good question, Miss Amaia." He replied with a thoughtful rumble, tilting his helm as he thought.  
"I believe a part of the universe's creation with what humans termed as 'The Big Bang'." He replied calmly. At first, Amasys snarled, the light fading from her eyes.  
"Amasys. Doctor Amasys." she corrected him with a venomous tone. Optimus nodded, slightly curious about the change.  
"My apologies, Doctor Amasys." He rumbled softly in an apologetic and soothing way, knowing upsetting her would be a bad thing. Amasys blinked and smiled as if nothing had happened at all and went back to her notes.  
"What about reproduction? Do you have sexual relations like humans? What about reproductive genitals?"  
Optimus blinks at the sudden change with surprise, but nodded to each question, trying hard not to blush.  
"Yes, we do have genitals and sexual relations similar to humans. Our race can have both male and female genitalia if they choose and both can carry sparklings, or children as you say, despite our gender differences." He replied calmly.  
"So...you could...bear sparklings? Children?" she asked, curiously as she wrote it all down with interest. Optimus nodded at her question, his faceplates set in a calm facade, though he was really flustered on the inside since he didn't usually have to explain this type of thing, that was Ratchet's job.  
"That is correct."  
"Huh..." she hummed, copying down his words again. She was passed a few pages by now. She flipped to a clean page and looked up.  
"Oh...right. So, Cylas comes in here every hour, seventeen minutes and nine seconds," she said with impressive accuracy.  
"You'll have to lay down, let me confine you and act like you're in excruciating agony. Screams might be more convincing."  
Optimus nodded and snapped his battle mask back on before laying on his back, going back into his previous position when he was previously confined. She clicked the confinement back on and hid her notebook just in time for Cylas to enter, hands behind his back. Amasys gave Optimus a look before beginning to fidget with his neck cabling. Optimus jolted and gave a short, muffled scream of pain, his optics shut in a pained way while moving his frame in what seemed like weak resistance, but he was very aware of how much movement he used to not throw her off. Amasys looked at him then at Cylas as she jumped off the slab and walked up to him, dumping some oil on her hands without him seeing.  
"Cylas. Couldn't this wait?"  
"No, no, Doctor. I'm just here to observe," he replied, watching the Prime with an unimpressed expression. Amasys shot a glance at Optimus before regarding Cylas.  
"Why?"  
He leaned in and whispered something in her ear which made her go pale with a horrified look in her eye. Amasys turned with Cylas as he smirked the devil's grin and walked around her, staring up at the Prime with sadistic intent.  
"Do it, Amasys."  
She looked past him at Optimus and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before she walked up to him, climbing onto his chassis and pressing her nail against his fore helm. She didn't want to know what her abilities would do to him, but she was sure it would cause him great pain as it did all the other Cybertronians she'd done this to. Optimus slumped against the slab and looked tired and confused before screaming loud and clear in pain when she touched his forehelm, arching away from the slab while a burning hot pain exploded in his processor, making his optics close tightly as he held back tears of pain. Amasys made no signs that she cared as she stared at his faceplate, impassively, watching him squirm and staying balanced on her spot with ease. Cylas began to laugh watching the events unfold and even when Amasys glanced at him, he did not give her permission to stop. Optimus could feel his processor being ripped into, information starting to leak out as he tried fighting back in blind panic and pain, but he couldn't with him being restrained and her ability somehow sapping his strength. Amaia swallowed and went to pull away, but Cylas held up the device from before.  
"Put your palm on his head, Doctor...Now..."  
She stared at him in disbelief.  
"That could cause irreversible damage-"  
"Now!" he snapped and she did so quickly, fearing punishment. Optimus screamed louder in pain, the tears of pain more noticeable as he arched his back off of the slab, his Spark sputtering and the Matrix reacting to Its holders pain as it suddenly glowed brightly worked up enough energy to fling Amasys back quite a few feet, Optimus slumping and whimpering in pain while his frame trembled and he panted. Amasys flipped midair to land on her feet, sliding backward until her heel touched the wall behind her. She stared at the floor wide-eyed and her head twitched to the side as electricity surged through her. She looked at her hands then at Cylas.  
"Beware of Cerberus on your journey, Cylas," she snarled as he looked at her in shock. Optimus laid limp on the slab, the tears streaking down his battle mask while his optics are hazy. He was in so much pain that he had difficulty staying awake, let alone pay attention to what they were saying. He gave a soft whine of pain before his systems shut down, making him go into stasis lock.


End file.
